Beneath the Mask
by CaptainBluestheProtoBreakman
Summary: "I'm a shape shifter…At Poe's masquerade. Hiding both face and mind, all free for you to draw. I'm a shape shifter…what else should I be? Please don't take off my mask…My disguise…" Tori always kept her past a secret from her friends but when a familiar face from her past appears, her mask begins to crack. Her past and present are about to collide and Jade is in the middle. Jori!
1. Chapter 1

Tori: Hey guys! Tori here with a brand new fanfiction called **Beneath the Mask** so sit back, relax and enjoy!

Jade: Bleh.

* * *

**Summary:** "I'm a shape shifter…At Poe's masquerade. Hiding both face and mind, all free for you to draw. I'm a shape shifter…what else should I be? Please don't take off my mask…My disguise…"

**Pairings:** Tori/Vega, Andre/Trina, Robbie/Cat and Beck/?

**Genre:** Romance/Action

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious.

* * *

**Beneath the Mask  
Chapter One**

"Hi guys!" Tori said with an excited tone as she sat down with her group of friends. Cat and Robbie both smiled and waved, Andre held his hand up for a high-five, which she returned happily, and Jade merely rolled her eyes.

"The sunshine of the group is here guys," Jade announced as she pointed at Tori, who merely frowned at this but immediately perked up and smiled.

She was not going to let Jade get to her today.

Not when she had some fantastic news.

"So guys guess what? My grandma is visiting me this weekend," Tori said happily. "I haven't seen her in two years so I'm super excited."

"Two years? How come?" Andre asked.

Tori hesitated before replying with "She's really busy with things. But I'm truly stoked to see her again. The last time I saw her…Things didn't go well."

Jade's ears perked up. "Oh? Trouble in your golden paradise?" Jade asked mockingly.

Tori felt that familiar burst of anger fill her veins before she immediately stamped it out.

_'Keep calm…'_ Tori thought to herself before she forced another perky smile on her face and said "We just had a little argument, that's all. Nothing too major but you guys know me."

"Yeah. You big ol-" Rex began before Cat gave him a stare, which made the puppet stammer out "N-Nevermind."

Tori couldn't help but shoot Cat a grateful smile.

Ever since she and Robbie began dating, she had learned the one trick to shutting up Rex and while she promised Robbie she would never use it in front of us, a simple stare from Cat would shut the puppet up.

It was amusing.

"So yeah, she'll be coming at the end of this week, I'm pretty stoked," Tori said excitedly.

"Whoop-de-do," Jade said dryly as she rolled her eyes.

That rush of anger began to flow through Tori's veins and for a moment, she felt that familiar urge creeping down into her fingertips but she took a deep breath and said "Must you always be so negative about every little thing Jade?"

"Here we go," Andre whispered to Cat and Robbie, who both sighed.

"Oh my," Jade said, her eyes wide and her mouth twisted into a mocking smile, her voice taking on a southern twang. "I do apologize for being such a Negative Nancy. I'm so glad your dear old blessed grandmother is coming to visit," Jade expression immediately soured as she said "Bite me Vega."

"I don't sound like that," Tori whispered darkly, that sweet feeling of anger building to a higher point.

She began to clench and relax her fists slowly, her brown eyes shining with intensity before it was immediately smothered away, leaving Tori looking and feeling exhausted.

Ever since Jade broke up with Beck, she had been growing more bitter by the day and it was getting to the point that Tori could hardly be in the same room as the girl before that familiar and sweet rush of adrenaline would flow through her body.

It made her want to…

_'No…No…'_ Tori thought softly.

She can't keep having those thoughts.

It was then she noticed Andre perk up as he said "Beck's heading our way."

Tori followed Andre's gaze and turned around and sure enough, Beck was walking towards them with a bright smile but behind him was a person that made Tori's blood run cold.

The person was a girl Tori's age and she had short dark brown hair with bangs framing the sides of her face, caramel brown skin, and vibrant green eyes that seemed to brighten up the place. The girl also wore a simple button down white shirt, black slacks and bright red fingerless gloves and shoes.

It may have been two long years but Tori could recognize her anywhere.

"And he has a cute looking guest," Rex said crudely as Beck and the mysterious girl walked to the table.

"Hey guys…Hey Jade…" Beck said.

"Beck," Jade said with an uncaring look but even though her eyes were locked on the newcomer, Tori didn't have to look at Jade's eyes to know there was hurt inside of them.

"Who is she?" Cat asked questioningly.

"This is Chloe Hale," Beck said, introducing the mysterious girl. "I saw her wandering the halls. She's new here. Chloe, these are my friends."

Beck pointed to Andre and said "That's Andre. One of the best musicians in the place," he then pointed to Cat and Robbie and said "This is our resident pixie girl Cat and her boyfriend Robbie…And his puppet Rex," Beck then pointed to Jade and said "This is Jade-"

"His Ex. I'm not pleased to meet you," Jade said dryly with a sneer.

Beck looked at Chloe apologetically before he looked to Tori, who kept her eyes locked on the smiling Chloe, and said "And this is Tori."

"Tori," Chloe said, the hint of a British accent in her voice. "It is charmed to meet all of you…Especially you…Tori was it?"

Chloe's eyes shined with that familiar mischievousness and a smile played on her lips.

_Blood coated her vision as she stared at the girl before her, a crazed smirk on her bloody face, contrasting with the near glow of her emerald green eyes._

The smile grew on Chloe's face.

_Playful emerald eyes looked up at her, Chloe's sweaty, naked body underneath her own bare form, her arms pinning Chloe's above her head, that smile on Chloe's face._

Tori balled her fists up tight and barely squeezed out "L-Likewise…"

"Chloe is going to be joining this school," Beck began to explain. "Her mother is talking to the principal now about it. I saw Chloe roaming the halls and decided to show her around."

"There's our Beck, being the nice guy," Robbie joked but all Tori could do was stare at Chloe's smiling face.

_A sharp gasp escape her lips as Chloe's fist removed itself from her left side. She feel to her knees, her body shaking as the pain radiated through her body. Through the pain and blood on her face, she could hear the faint counting of the-_

"Tori…You look super pale," Andre noted with concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes…Tori…Is everything alright?" Chloe asked curiously.

Blood began to seep from Tori's tightly clenched fists as she said "I-I need to go…"

"Oh, going so soon Love?" Chloe asked knowingly. "I thought I could join you all for lunch while my mother finishes talking to the principal."

"I-I'd like to stay but I have an emergency, goodbye," Tori rambled before she quickly turned away and walked as fast as she could, not even bothering to say goodbye to her friends. She walked down the lone hallway and got to her locker and pulled her backpack out and ran out the door.

She had to get away.

* * *

Rain: And that is the first chapter down. A little taste before we go to Jade's POV. Until the next chapter…

Chloe: Goodbye Darlings!


	2. Chapter 2

Rain: Hello guys! I'm back. I do love that someone thought this was going to be a Shelby Marx is Tori thing. Oh-hohohohohohoho. No, I have bigger plans for my version of Tori…And who knows, maybe you guys will see Shelby too hehehehehe.

Jade: Ominous. I like it.

Rain: No, this is going to be…Different…I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Beneath the Mask  
Chapter Two**

Jade was in a foul mood.

Beck had been all over that new girl Chloe and she seemed to respond to his constant attention favorably.

It was so annoying to be around that.

Even more annoying than Vega.

Vega…Ugh.

She couldn't dislike that girl more.

Ever since Vega had joined their school, her relationship with Beck soured to the point they broke up. Everything about Vega angered her. Her smile, her voice, her eyes, her dimples, her constant need to be her friend.

She hated Tori Vega.

And yet she would take Beck being with Tori better than him talking to Chloe. They just looked so…perfect together that it was making her sick to her stomach. But what surprised her was Vega's own reaction to her.

She seemed shocked then terrified before she ran off.

_'Maybe she realized she had lost Beck to this new girl and ran with grief. What a drama queen,'_ Jade thought bitterly as she stabbed at her chicken, her eyes still locked on the laughing pair.

"Hey Jade," Andre whispered, snapping her attention away from Beck and Chloe and to him.

"What is it Andre?" she muttered sourly.

She wasn't so much annoyed with him. If anything, she was glad for Andre taking her attention from the annoying pair. "Just checking up on you girl," Andre answered with a friendly smile. "You've been somewhat withdrawn since you and Beck broke up and wanted to make sure you were fine."

Jade snorted but let a small grin appear on her face. Despite Andre being Tori's best friend, it was a nice gesture for him to still check on her. It was one of the reasons she liked Andre…Even though he feared her at times.

Which was also neat.

"I'm doing okay 'Dre. Just annoyed," Jade said before she motioned to the pair sitting at a table by themselves with a frown. "Care to guess why?"

"You aren't lying. They've been talking since she showed up yesterday…But you notice who hasn't shown up today?" Andre asked her.

Jade let a grin appear on her face. "Yeah, isn't it great?" Jade asked.

"To you maybe," Andre said with a worried frown. "But she hasn't missed a day since she's been here. I'm a little worried about her."

Jade snorted and said "You worry too much Andre. I'm sure that she's just fine being the perfect princess somewhere."

* * *

Haunted.

That was the word that played in Tori's mind.

Why did Chloe appear after these long two years?

_"Come on Vega. Get up. This fight is far from over…"_

Tori flinched at the voice invading her mind. It was hers…As it had been since the incident.

_Tori's head smashed against the ground as blood seeped down her forehead. She tried to rise to her knees but Chloe's foot slammed into her face, sending her head back down to the ground. "It was so easy…You made it so easy," Chloe's taunting voice said as Tori's vision began to blur._

A knock on the door thankfully interrupted her thoughts and Tori shut off the shower head. "Y-Yeah?!"

Tori mentally swore.

She sounded so weak…So unsure of herself.

Tori stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her bare body and opened the door to see a concerned Trina looking in. "Hey," Tori said with a small smile. "Did you need the bathroom? I was just coming ou-"

"I heard about Chloe," Trina interrupted, immediately causing Tori to feel like she got hit in the stomach.

Tori looked away and for a moment, she saw herself in the mirror. Despite the shower, she looked so pale and clammy, her body was a skinny as a twig, and her eyes looked haunted.

Did she always look so frail?

"Y-Yeah. She popped up at the school yesterday. She'll be going there now," Tory replied softly.

"The nerve of her," Trina said with an angered tone. "Didn't she do enough damage to you? To our family? Why would she come here now?"

"I-I don't know," Tori stammered, her voice still sounding pathetically weak to herself.

Trina gave Tori a concerned look and said "We can get mom, dad and Grandma. She's finally visiting after spending so much time wi-"

"No," Tori interrupted. "Not after last time…" Tori looked down and shook her head. "I…I can deal with it."

"Deal with it? You'll deal with it?" Trina asked angrily. "You didn't see what we had to deal with when we found you! The torture we went through…You can't handle this alone when you couldn't before!"

"I know that!" Tori shouted and Trina took a step back. Tori panted heavily and shut her eyes. "I know…Just let's not talk about it, okay?" Tori asked with a hint of begging in her voice.

Trina felt a frown appear on her face as she nodded. "Okay…" she whispered.

Tori opened the door fully and walked passed Trina with a quick "Here's the bathroom," and rushed back into her room and shut the door. Tori placed her forehead against the door and took a shuddered breath as she slid down to her knees and turned around to face the mirror across from her.

_"How are you ever going to catch up to me being so weak?"_

Tori froze.

That voice…She also hadn't heard that voice in so long…It almost made her gasp out loud.

But then she remembered what the voice had said. Tori eyed her frail looking form and whispered "I'm not weak…"

_"You can't even take a punch. How are you supposed to ever keep up with me Vega?"_

"Get out of my head," Tori whimpered as she gripped the sides of her head as tears began to fall.

_"You let her get close to your heart and she ruined you in return…Despite all that you've done, you're still weak in my eyes."_

"I-I'm not weak…" Tori argued weakly.

_"Just give it up Vega. You will never catch up to me with your weakness."_

"I'm not w-weak…" Tori whispered.

But then she looked at her image again and saw those pathetic brown eyes staring back at her.

She looked so helpless…So pathetic…

It sickened her.

She wasn't this until she came to this school.

She wasn't this until Chloe's betrayal.

She wasn't weak like this.

She wasn't weak.

"I'm not weak," Tori repeated, her voice stronger than before as she slowly crawled towards the mirror, watching her replica in the mirror. She slowly stood up and faced herself down and for a moment, she could _her_ sneering face looking back at her.

_"You're weak."_

"I'm not weak," Tori said to her reflection. "And I'll prove it…"

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of the second chapter. The next chapter is where we will dig into this and like I said, there is some stuff that I can't wait for you guys to see. So until then!

Tori:….


	3. Chapter 3

Rain: Hey guys. Rain here and this is the chapter where I start to reveal more about Tori's past.

Tori: Finally. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Rain: As well as revealing something to Jade.

Jade: Joy…

* * *

**Beneath the Mask  
Chapter Three**

"Guys…Have any of you heard from Tori?"

Jade looked up lazily from her bowl of salad at the concerned expression of her longtime best friend Cat, who stood beside an equally concerned looking Robbie. It had been a four days since Vega had been seen at Hollywood Arts and as much as Jade didn't want to admit it, she was getting very faintly concerned.

She know that she shouldn't. Maybe the Latina was sick or some shit but still…Ever since that Chloe girl showed up, Vega had been out of sight.

"I'm sure she's sick or something," Jade told her worried friend. "You saw how pale she got when she left the place this past Monday. She'll be fine."

"But even when she was sick last time, she answered all my texts. She hasn't answered any of them," Cat continued, which gave Jade pause.

Vega was attached to her damn phone at all times so it was a little strange that she wouldn't respond to Cat, who was like Vega's other best friend.

Jade took another bite of her salad before she looked back at Cat and said "Maybe she's so sick, she's unable to talk to anyone. I say give it some time Kitty-Cat."

"That didn't stop her last time," Robbie said. "Remember when she caught that brutal flu? She was in and out all day but that didn't stop her from talking to us…"

"Yeah," Rex butted in. "And a lot of stuff she sent us didn't make any sense. Like why is Jade's eyes so damn impor-" Robbie immediately covered Rex's mouth as Jade turned to the puppet sharply.

"What did she say about my eyes?" Jade asked.

"W-Well," Robbie began nervously. "When she was sick a few weeks ago, she s-said she loved the color of yours eyes."

Jade eyed the teen down before she said "Give me your phone."

"But it's m-" Robbie began but Jade's glare proved to be stronger than his will because seconds later, she had his phone in her hands and scanned through his messages with Vega.

And then she hit the jackpot.

_Robbie: You feeling any better?_

_Tori: Have you ever noticed how pretty Jade's eyes are?_

_Robbie:…I'm sorry what?_

_Tori: Ayup. Her eyes are hella pretty. They seem to change too. Sometimes their blue and sometimes their green and sometimes they're both! They are mesmerizing._

_Robbie:…I think that medicine your taking has you bugging out Tor. You should rest._

_Tori: Bitch, you can't tell me what to do! But imma sleep tho._

Despite herself, Jade felt her cheeks heat up.

Vega liked her eyes…

Wait…Why should she care that Vega likes her eyes?!

"Take your phone back," Jade said as she tossed Robbie's phone back to him. Robbie fumbled with the phone before Cat snatched it out of the air before it fell and gave a worried look to Jade.

"See? Even when she was loopy, she contracted us but there's nothing now…" Cat whispered, giving Jade a heartbroken expression.

Jade's stone cold frown softened at the sight.

If anyone could make her feel guilty about anything, it was her best friend.

"Okay, okay! I'll look into it," Jade as she stood up and tossed her salad into the garbage only to see a glimpse of Beck and Chloe chatting beneath a tree and growled before she stomped off.

* * *

"Hungry Wolf Dojo…" Tori whispered as she eyed the door in front of her.

It had been two long years since she had been in front of this door. The last time she had come here was before the _incident._

Tori wondered if _he _would still be here.

She opened the door and walked inside to see a small six year old blond haired boy in a red shirt and black shorts sweeping the floor while a man with long blond hair with a brown bomber jacket, a white shirt and jeans punched at a punching bag.

"Seems things haven't changed," Tori said out loud.

The little boy turned and his eyes lit up as he shouted "Tori!" The boy then dropped the broom and leapt into her waiting arms, where she spun him around with a laugh. "I missed you so much!" the boy said as he rubbed his cheek with hers.

"It's wonderful to see you too Rock," Tori replied happily.

She watched as the man turned to look at her and saw a frown appear on his face. "Tori…" The man said.

Tori placed the small boy down and walked up to the taller man and said "We need to talk."

"Hey Rock, why don't you call mom and see how she's doing," Terry said to the small boy, who pouted but ran into the backroom, leaving Tori alone with the older man.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here after what happened at the hospital," Terry said firmly as he leaned against his punching bag.

"I know," Tori said.

"You said you were done with this life and said you never wanted to see me again," Terry added.

"I know…" Tori repeated softly as she gazed at the ground.

"So why are you here now?" Terry asked.

"I want to come back," Tori said.

Terry let out a guffaw at this and pushed himself off the punching bag and began to walk towards Tori as she continued on with "I know I said a lot of hurtful things that day about you and your teachings and I'm sorry but I want to start my training again."

Terry paused a few feet away from the girl and said "No."

"W-What?" Tori asked.

"No," Terry repeated. "I don't think you have the will to come back to that life."

"I have the will…" Tori argued out but Terry looked down at her skeptically.

"You do? Look at you," Terry said. "The Tori I knew would never dress as you do now. Designer clothes, makeup, the whole "Iook like a doll" look? Your past self would laugh and be horrified at what she became."

He then tilted his head and said "Judging by your arms and legs, you stopped your exercises as well. You were fit as a fiddle and now you look like a twig. You look so weak that a breeze would knock you over!"

"I'm not weak," Tori said, her voice becoming colder as her hands balled into fists.

"So you say and yet you look it," Terry said. "Even looking into your eyes, the edge I used to see in them are gone, replaced by these doe-like eyes."

Anger flared in Tori's veins as her right fist lashed out towards Terry's face but he was able to catch it but he seemed to skid back from the impact. "There it is," Terry said with an approving tone as Tori looked at him with a cold look in her eyes.

"That's the look I remember best from you. Cold but Furious as well…" Terry told her. "However, if you had kept up with your training, you would have been able to slip this past me…Also feels like you lost a lot of power behind it."

Tori growled and pulled her hand back and threw her left fist out but Terry smacked it to the side. "Still too slow," Terry taunted.

Tori took another step and performed another right hook but Terry blocked it then grabbed her hand and tossed her over his shoulder onto the ground hard.

Tori let out a sharp gasp, feeling the air leave her lungs.

"You would have been able to withstand that as well two years ago instead of having the air knocked from you," Terry said as he released her hand. Once she got her wits about her, Tori laid on the ground and shut her eyes.

"I had to stop…" Tori admitted softly, the cold gaze melting into a look of shame. "After what happened….How could I have kept going? I didn't believe _her _when she tried to warn me about Chloe and because of that…I let Chloe get the best of me in the worst way. It cost me my dream."

Tori then looked up with a determined look in her eyes and said "But now Chloe is back and I know she's back to hurt me again. I could see it in her eyes but I won't let her do it again. Please, take me back on as your pupil so I can take her down and achieve my dream of fighting Shelby. I'll do anything."

Terry's eyes softened ever so slightly before he sighed out and murmured "You're lucky I have a soft spot for you Vega."

Tori let a small smile appear on her face. "Thank you Terry," she whispered gratefully.

"Don't sound so happy. We have to make up for lost time," Terry warned. "But first…Let's get you into proper gear…"

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. Did you guys enjoy the little surprise? I will delve more into their past a little later for the next chapter deals with Jade so until then…

Jade: Goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Terry: So Tori, are you ready to do this?!

Tori: Yes Master Terry.

Terry: Okay! Let's get started!

* * *

**Beneath the Mask  
Chapter Four**

Jade was annoyed.

Well, she was always annoyed but this time it was different.

She was more annoyed than ever and it was all due to one Victoria Vega. It had been two days since any of the group had seen Tori and both Andre and Cat were worried to high hell. Beck would have been worried, had he actually focused on his friends instead of that new girl.

So because of Vega being missing, Andre and Cat dragged Jade to the girl's home in hopes that they could speak to her.

"Don't worry Jadey," Cat said with a smile as she knocked on the door twice. "Once we see Tori, we will take you back home."

"I don't know why I'm even here," Jade grumbled.

"Because Cat guilt tripped you into coming," Andre teased but with a glare from Jade, Andre hid behind the smiling Cat.

Just then, the door opened to reveal an exhausted looking Trina. "Hey guys…" Trina said with a tired smile.

"Trina…You alright girl?" Andre asked.

"I'm fine Andre…Just tired," Trina said before she opened the door to allow them inside. The three of them entered and immediately, Jade felt something was off.

It was the same place. Same table, same couch, same everything but the feeling was off. It was…colder. Like it was robbed for what made it feel like home. But she didn't know what it was or why she felt that way.

Trina plopped down on the couch and took a sip of the soda that sat on the table in front of her as Cat asked "Trina, have you seen Tori anywhere?"

"I haven't," Trina answered. "She didn't return home on Wednesday. I was just about to put up some flyers and contact the police aka my dad."

"What do you mean she didn't return home?" Jade asked with an alarmed tone. "Tori is a goodie-goodie brat. She's always home."

"Not lately," Trina replied softly. "I'm sure we'll find her eventually but for now, we just have to keep looking."

"This is strange," Andre said. "Ever since that Chloe chick came, Tori never came back to school. Isn't that weird?"

Trina remained silent but Jade saw her fidget slightly but Jade remained silent.

It must've been a coincidence.

It had to be.

However, this was none of her business and she was going to keep it that way.

But Cat's face showed a different story. "We must find her Jadey," Cat said with a worried expression on her face but Jade merely frowned and turned to the door. "There's no telling what has happened to her."

"Vega is a big girl who can think, despite many decisions saying otherwise," Jade said dryly. "She will be fine. Besides, it's not my business anyways. We aren't even friends."

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed angrily.

"I don't care about her Kitty Cat. I've told you this," Jade said.

"And yet she cares about you!" Cat exclaimed, which caused Jade's hand just as it reached the doorknob. "She's always cared about you but you treat her so cruelly for no reason!"

"For n-" Jade began but a harsh glare from Cat cut her off.

"She made a mistake by accidentally spilling coffee on Beck and then kissed Beck in revenge for you being intentionally spilling some on her. I get it. You hold a grudge but you have done far worse to her since. Should I bring out a list because I will."

"Cat…" Jade said.

"No. I may be ditzy but I will not let one friend badmouth another! Tori cares about you. Anytime you're in trouble, she comes to your aid. When you pulled this exact same stunt when you and Beck broke up again, who was the one that searched for you for three days until you popped up at her door?" Cat asked.

"Well th-" Jade started.

"Who was the one?" Cat interrupted.

"Vega," Jade replied.

"And who was the one who stayed up and held you as you cried damn near the whole night?" Cat asked.

"V-Vega…" Jade replied.

"And who was the one you brought your breakfast in bed and stuck by you until you became you and lashed out at her?" Cat asked.

"Vega," Jade said with a sigh.

"Day in and day out, she has showed that she cares about you, even though you have been a nonstop jerk to her. So the least you can do, as my friend and as someone who owes a lot to her, is pretend to care and help us find her because, as you know, she has done and will do, the same for you," Cat said.

"Holy shit," Andre and Trina said in unison.

Jade stared at her furious friend's eyes and any words that wanted to come out couldn't. It was very rare when Cat would get pissed but when it happened, there was no entity that would cross her path and Jade was not about to allow herself to be on that very short list of folks who crossed her.

"Alright, alright…" Jade muttered in annoyance. "Fine, I'll help but you expect me to half-ass it!"

Immediately, the anger in Cat's eyes faded into happiness as she leapt into the air with a squeal of happiness and ran up to wrap her arms around Jade in a tight hug.

And despite her annoyance, Jade let a faint smile appear on her face.

At least she was still on Cat's good side…

* * *

Tori slammed into the ground with a growl of pain as she twisted her body to see Terry standing above her. "Keep it going," Terry said with a grin.

Tori was dressed in simple white tank top and baggy white martial arts pants, her black belt tied tightly at the waist of the pants.

Tori narrowed her eyes and attempted to sweep Terry off of his feet with her right leg but Terry leapt up to avoid it. Tori rolled backwards onto her feet and ran forward and delivered two quick jabs but Terry blocked them both and returned a jab of his own, which nailed Tori in the right cheek, sending her stumbling backwards.

Tori quickly lifted her arms to block her face as Terry relentlessly hammered away at her forearms with his fists, each impact causing her to skid backwards on her heels.

After another jab from Terry, Tori saw her chance and lowered her arms while moving her head to the left to avoid the jab then twisted her body, grabbed his arm and launched him over her shoulder and slammed him back first to the ground.

Tori fell to the ground on one knee and panted as Terry let out a laugh. "Nice job kiddo. You're getting faster. A few more of these intense training sessions and you will be back in tip-top shape."

"Thanks Master Terry," Tori said with a small grin as Terry leaned back onto his shoulder and performed a front flip to his feet. He turned around and held out a hand to Tori, who took it, and was pulled up to her feet.

"So, what is the plan for tomorrow?" Tori asked.

"Tomorrow, we're going to take you down to the Cage," Terry said.

Tori blinked and asked "So soon?"

"I know, I would normally wait but I think you're at the point where you can participate in it," Terry said. "However, I think you will do just fine."

Tori lowered her head and said "I hope so. It's been ages since I've stepped foot down there."

"Have faith in yourself Tori," Terry said as he ruffled her hair. "Also, you have been here for the past two days. Aren't you going to school?"

Tori flinched.

School…

She had totally forgot about Hollywood Arts…

Her friends must have been worried about her. But despite this thought, Tori didn't want to go back. The last two days of just training her body seemed so much more…fulfilling than what she was achieving at Hollywood Arts.

But she knew she would have to go back eventually and if Terry found out, he would force her to attend school or revoke his services as her master once again.

Something she didn't want.

"I'm currently on break," Tori lied. "But I will go back once my break is done."

Terry nodded but gave her a curious look. "Very well…Well, It's getting late and Rock and Mary are waiting for me at home. Be here at six in the morning, alright?"

Tori nodded and the pair walked out of the dojo, where Terry locked the door and asked "Need me to drive you home?"

"Nah," Tori said. "I'm fine in walking home."

"Alright," Terry said before he ruffled Tori's hair and said "See you in the morning Kiddo."

"Later Master," Tori replied before Terry walked to his motorcycle, mounted it and drove off.

Tori watched her master leave for a moment before slipped on her black leather jacket and placed her hands into her pockets and began to walk to the left but as she walked, she heard a familiar voice shout "Tori?!"

Tori turned around to see Beck walking across the street.

Tori inwardly swore but gave a small nod of the head and attempted to start walking but Beck ran up beside and said "Where in the world have you been? Everyone has been worried about you."

"I'm fine. I just needed to be alone," Tori replied instantly. "But what are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"Chloe asked me out on a date and took me to this swank poetry place," Beck replied as he thumbed the familiar looking building across the street.

Tori narrowed her eyes.

Of course she would bring him there…

Not only was that a very nice place to go, it was right across the street from Terry's Dojo…

Tori felt her blood bubbling but she stamped it down. Beck didn't know what he was getting himself into. She shouldn't get angry at him. "That's great…" Tori said.

"I was grabbing something from my car when I saw you. What are you doing down here and what's up with those clothes?" Beck asked.

"I figured I'd try something new to wear," Tori lied. "And wanted to explore the town a little bit…Well, I better not keep you. Later."

"Cat and Andre have been super worried about you," Beck said.

Tori paused briefly but then nodded and hastily replied "I will let them know that I'm okay."

She saw Beck's frown and felt guilty that she was trying to brush him off so quickly and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Beck. I shouldn't be trying to shake you so bad. I just need to be alone."

"But why? Was it something we did to upset you?" Beck asked.

"Nothing like that," Tori said outwardly but inwardly, she added _'Other than bringing that horrible girl back into my life, nothing at all.'_

"I just need to focus on me for a while," Tori said. "So please, promise me that you won't tell anyone you saw me."

Beck sighed and said "I promise…Just, be careful and remember, we care about you."

"I know…Thanks Beck," Tori said. "Now get outta here, I'll be fine."

Beck nodded but just as he turned around, Tori added "And Beck? I know you like her but…Be careful around her."

Beck looked at her in confusion but nodded and ran back across the street. Tori narrowed her eyes hatefully as she watched the two embrace at the door and that hate only grew when behind Beck's back, Chloe waved at her with a cruel smirk on her face.

Tori turned around and walked off as fast as she could.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. The next chapter will have Jade and Tori reunite which should be fun so until then…

Tori: Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

Tori: Let's start the show!

Jade: You're really excited about this.

Tori: of course I am.

* * *

**Beneath the Mask  
Chapter Five**

It was 6:50 P.M on a Friday night and Jade was bored as can be.

Andre and Cat were busy for the next few hours to hang out and with Beck being with his new girl and Robbie being Robbie, she decided to hang out with herself for a while downtown.

But as she walked downtown, there was a flyer that caught her attention.

"Friday Night Rumble?" Jade read out.

Only Beck and Cat knew this but Jade was an avid lover of street fights. She would often watch them on her phone when bored out of her mind but never in her wildest dreams did she think she would get to see one live.

"Oh fuck yeah, I'm so there," Jade said to herself with a wide smirk.

She took the flyer and quickly looked up the address before she made her way to where this event was supposed to be. The minute she got there, she found herself in the sketchy part of downtown.

But fuck it, she made it this far. Might as well see it through to the end. She walked down the stairs to the ticket booth and saw a bored looking man with a spiky rainbow Mohawk and two nose piercings on each nostril. "I'm here for the rumble," Jade said.

"Twenty bucks," The man said before blowing a bubble with his gum. Jade paid the man and he reached over and stamped her hand before waving her off towards the steel door beside her. Jade shrugged and walked inside and the minute she did, she was met by a surprising amount of people.

From how the place was structured, it reminded Jade of a colossuem. There were five levels and the seats were of course steel chairs but on the ground level laid a single circular cement stage that sat within a steel cage and from Jade could see, there was faint pink splotches on the ring, which made her smirk.

That was obviously old blood that had been scrubbed somewhat.

Jade also noticed that the place was packed. Men, women of almost all ages had filled the seats and thankfully, she was able to find one near the exit so she could make a quick run for it if things got bad but got a seat in the front two to hear and see everything she could.

Suddenly, all of the lights went out and a single man wearing a rather nice tuxedo stood in the middle of the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen…Welcome to our Friday Night Rumble. Tonight, we have a real treat!"

A spotlight shined and a rather large man with bulging muscles stood was revealed, his hands wrapped up in dull gray medical wrapping, a pair of black shorts with a gold trim and a rather cocky smirk on his face. "A well known fighter in Maxwell Thunder has decided to grace us with his presence for a fight of a lifetime against someone you all have clamored for two long years!"

Jade could hear the whispers going through the crowd and that's when another spotlight shined and the crowd erupted into cheers but Jade was shocked.

Standing beside a blond haired man was Tori Vega, wearing a black tank top, black jeans and a brown bomber jacket and a pair of aviator glasses.

"What the fuck?" Jade whispered.

"The Prodigal Hungry Wolf of LA, Victoria Vega has returned!" The announcer shouted as Tori looked around before she looked at the blond man, who smirked and motioned for her to go. Tori slipped her hands into her pockets and walked through the cage door and stood at the edge of the ring while her opponent walked through the other entrance.

Jade had to be seeing things. She had to be because there was no way she was looking at Tori walking into this ring.

_'What the hell is she doing?! That guy looks like he'll eat her alive! And why is everyone cheering for her?! What is going on?!'_ Jade screamed inside of her head.

"Our champion and the returning prodigy of fighting, do either of you got anything to say?" The announcer asked.

The man, Maxwell, grabbed the microphone and eyed Tori down and said "So this is the famed prodigy eh? She looks no older than seventeen and really skinny to boot. You may want to go home to da-"

Jade watched as Tori snatched the microphone from his hand was a speed that surprised the goth girl and replied with a bored tone "Can we wrap this macho talk up so we can get to it?"

The crowd gasped at her words but Jade was confused.

She knew it was Tori by look alone but something about how she spook made her nearly second guess herself. Her voice seemed…stronger than it had ever been and from the her face, Jade saw that she was smirking.

Tori never smirked.

"Alright then, let's go over the rules. Two enter, one walks out. Anything goes. Agreed?" The announcer asked.

Maxwell and Tori nodded before the announcer ran out of the ring and out of the cage. Tori removed her jacket and tossed it to the ground but the glasses remained on. "Let the fight begin!" The announcer said yelled.

The moment the bell rung, Maxwell dashed forward and aimed a jab at Tori's face but she swayed to the side to avoid it but Tori was caught with a strong left hook which sent her spiraling sideways into the air before crashing to the ring floor hard.

"Shit…" Jade whispered.

Tori rolled onto her feet and Jade could see blood flow from the left side of her cheek. Instead of backing down, Jade watched as Tori motioned for the man to come again with that smirk still on Tori's face.

"Come on, hit harder," Tori said as she rolled her neck and chuckled.

_'She's asking for more?! That hit looked really bad and yet she's asking for me?! What the fuck am I looking at?!'_ Jade exclaimed inwardly.

Jade watched as the man smirked and dashed forward and delivered two strong jabs but Tori sidestepped the first jab and then grabbed the second one and swung the man over her shoulder where he crashed to the ground.

Tori seemingly bounced backwards on her tippy-toes before she held her fists up. "Come on, I'm getting bored here."

Jade didn't know why but she felt that Tori was playing with this guy and it was confusing to her.

What the hell was she exactly watching?

Maxwell punched the ground rose to his feet and ran towards Tori and attempted to deliver a clothesline but Tori leapt over the oncoming man and kick him in the back of his head, sending the man skidding across the ring while Tori landed on her feet and swiftly turned around, her glasses shining from headlights above her.

The man rolled to his feet and ran towards Tori and Jade watched as Tori avoided three quick jabs before blocking a quick left kick, leaping over a leg sweep before clasping both of her hands together in a ball and slammed them against Maxwell's head, making the man kneel before her.

Jade watched as Tori grabbed the man's head and wrenched it to the left before striking the man's face with her knee, causing blood to fly from his mouth but she delivered two more knee strikes but he managed to lift up his hand to block the final one.

Maxwell then pushed Tori's knee away and landed two kidney shots to Tori's left side, which caused her to back off before she ran forward Maxwell leapt up off the ground and tackled Tori in the stomach hard before Maxwell slammed her back against the ground.

"Shit. Tori get out of there," Jade said as she began to ball her feet.

Maxwell immediately mounted her and aimed a punch to Tori's face but Tori moved to the left to avoid it before wiggling from beneath the man and landed two quick kicks to Maxwell's face, sending his head whipping back from both strikes.

Tori then rolled backwards onto her feet then leapt up and delivered a dropkick to Maxwell's face which sent them both to the ground. The crowd was cheering this action but Jade was just watching in stunned silence.

Tori flipped back up to her feet and adjusted her glasses but the moment she did, Jade saw that Tori was looking right at her.

And then gave her a brief salute. "Enjoy the show," she heard Tori say over the yelling crowd before Tori focused on her opponent once again.

Jade watched as Tori bounced from one foot to the other as she approached the standing Maxwell and immediately struck the man in the right side of his body then punched the man's left shoulder then landed a solid right hook to the man's face.

Jade saw the murder in the man's eyes as his head whipped to the right and repaid Tori with a right hook to her face, which knocked the glasses off of Tori's face before attempted to land another blow to Tori's face but Tori blocked the hook and it was then Jade saw it.

There was an anger in Tori's eyes that she had never seen before. It was admittedly terrifying and attractive at the same time.

Tori pushed the arm away kicked the man in the knee, forcing Maxwell to one knee before she leapt up to deliver a knee strike to the middle of the man's face, which sent the man skidding backwards into the cage wall.

Maxwell stood up as Tori approached and when he threw a right jab, Tori ducked it and delivered a brutal gut punch, which caused the man to hunch forward.

Tori then landed a strong uppercut, which made the man's head whip backwards against the cage and from there, Jade watched as Tori repeatedly landed blow after blow to the man's face, each blow causing blood to fly from the man's mouth before she grabbed the sides of his black hair and forcibly pulled his head down and delivered a brutal knee.

Jade then watched as the man's body became limp and he fell to his knees, his face still hidden against Tori's knee. Tori slowly pulled her knee away and Jade saw the man's battered face. His nose looked to be clearly broken and both of his eyes were blackened and swollen and blood was flowing from his mouth.

_'She…She really didn't hesitate in fucking him up…'_ Jade thought with a sense of horror before she watched Tori kneel down to eye the man. She smacked his cheek twice where the man then slumped down to the ground.

"Here's your winner by knock out! The Prodigal Hungry Wolf of LA, Victoria Vega!" The announcer screamed as crowd roared Tori's name while Tori walked to her glassed and picked them up off the ground and placed them over her eyes then walked to the exit of the cage.

And Jade quickly followed.

* * *

"Vega!" Jade screamed as she ran after Tori, who sauntered down a hallway with her master, her bloody and bandaged up hands sliding back into the pockets of her jacket, blood sliding down from the cut of her right cheek.

Jade saw Tori pause and then turn around before she turned to the taller blond man and said "I'll catch Master Terry."

"Alright. Hurry so we can go celebrate," Terry said before he walked off towards the exit of the building.

And there they were, two rivals standing alone in a long corridor. "What are you doing here?" Tori questioned with a frown on her face.

Jade marched up to Tori and poked her in the chest and replied "No, what are **you** doing here?"

"That's my business," Tori replied. "Now go home Jade. We're done here."

Tori began to turn around but Jade grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and pressed her against the wall beside them, a furious scowl on her face.

"Fucking answer me Vega!" Jade exclaimed as she gripped the collar of Tori's jacket, keeping her pressed against the wall.

"I don't understand why you're so mad Jade," Tori muttered as she looked at Jade in the eyes, a wry grin on her face. "You should be thanking me for the show."

"Show? Tori, you massacred that guy without hesitation!" Jade said. "I love a good fight but seeing you of all people deliver that rather swift beating is not something I expected from you."

Jade watched as Tori's eyebrows furrow. "Why is that?" Tori asked with venom in her voice, which caused Jade to blink. "Is it because you think I'm weak?"

"I'm trying to figure what the hell happened to you! That bitch shows up, you disappear for a few days with no word to anyone and then I find you here In the seediest part of town, fighting some dank ass cage with a dude twice your size and not only that, but you beat his ass! I'm fucking confused!" Jade yelled.

"Why does it matter?" Tori whispered lowly.

"Because everyone is worried about you!" Jade countered. "Andre and Cat the most! Especially Cat! She has been worried sick since you vanished. Hell, Even Trina, your own fucking sister, hasn't seen you and you both stay in the same fucking house!"

Jade saw Tori lower her head but Jade grabbed her jaw and shoved it up so Tori could stare at her in the eyes. "I don't know what this is but since Chloe showed up, you've changed dramatically…But why? Is it because she has Beck or it because you know somehow?"

Tori chuckled lowly and suddenly, Jade felt nervous. "Look at this, Jade West butting in when no one asked her to."

"W-Wha-" Jade began but Tori laughed harder.

"You never wanted to know anything about my life before when I offered it to you willingly and now when I want you nowhere near me or my secrets, you decided now to try and weasel your way in?" Tori asked as she continued to laugh but the laugh suddenly stopped and a scowl was in Tori's place. "Fuck you," Tori said.

Jade was stunned. She had never heard Tori's voice take on such a cold and menacing tone.

But this was Jade West.

She didn't back down from anyone, especially not Victoria Vega.

"You worried Andre and Cat, my two friends…I have every right t-" Jade was interrupted by Tori's laughter once again.

"Oh sweetheart, don't play the friend card with me," Tori said. "You of all people don't deserve to play that card when you've acted like a petulant, hate-filled, loathsome jerk to everyone that crosses your path. Day in and day out, you ridicule and insult those you call your friends without hesitation. The only thing that ever in your life mattered to you was Beck and he left you broken. And guess who fixed you? Me."

Jade sputtered in shock before anger filled her veins. "You can't throw that in my fa-"

"I can do whatever I fucking want," Tori responded instantly. "You know what your problem is? You can dish it but you can't take it. You never could. Anytime someone threw back what you gave them, you curled up into a little ball until Beck or hell, me, broke you out of it."

Tori smirked down at Jade and despite Jade's being furious, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

What the hell?

"But you know I realized? It's my fault. I kept bailing you out emotionally whenever shit got tough for you. I enabled you in being a total bitch to me in lieu of trying to be your friend. And in that regard, I was weak. But no more…" Tori said.

It was then Tori's mask of anger disappeared and the familiar, happy, warm smile Jade knew appeared. "I'm no longer your submissive teen that you can sway with the promise of friendship…I'm finished with trying to earn that…This whatever it is we have, it's done and I never want to deal with you ever again."

Jade could only blink as her hands began to loosen from Tori's jacket. "Heh, you don't mean that Vega. You can't live without me."

Tori's face then returned to the cold indifference she had seen before. "Watch me," Tori then pushed Jade away, which made Jade to stumble backwards. "If it makes you feel any better, I won't shy away from the others nor worry them but we are no longer anything so…"

Tori leaned down and placed a kiss on Jade's cheek and whispered "Stay out of my life West…" And with those words, Jade watched Tori walk down the hall and to the exit, leaving her alone in the hallway.

Jade then balled her fist angrily.

"No fucking way will I let you get away with that…" Jade whispered before a smirk appeared on her face.

* * *

"Jadey! We shouldn't be doing this," Cat whined softly as Jade picked the lock to Tori's window, barely able to keep herself on the tree branch.

Night had fallen and Jade was angered.

Tori's words continue to echo in her mind and it only drove her to this desperate decision. Tori thought she could boss her around and throw around those words.

Jade was going to make her pay.

"You were the one that wanted me to help so I'm helping," Jade replied with a grim look of determination.

"I don't think breaking into her room is helping anyone," Cat said with a worried frown.

"Just relax Kitty," Jade said before she smirked and opened the window. "Climb on up," Jade ordered before she crept into the window and into Tori's room. Judging from the looks of the tidy room, Tori hadn't been home in some time.

Jade could hear Cat creep into the room and gave her a brief look before turning on the flashlight on her phone to look around. "There must be something in here that can give us a clue…" Jade whispered. "Look around but keep quiet…"

"I still don't understand why we di-" Cat was interrupted when they heard Trina talking to someone from outside the door.

_"Hey, I know it's late and I know we're keeping things low key and I know it's kind of wrong to ask with Tori missing but I really don't want to be alone…Can you come over?"_ Trina's voice asked. Cat and Jade exchange a glance before sliding closer to the door to listen.

"The annoying Vega has someone?" Jade questioned with surprise. She then looked to Cat and said "I wonder what loser decided to give her a shot."

_"Thanks Andre…I'll order our favorite,"_ Trina said before her voice trailed off along with the sounds of her footsteps.

Jade and Cat gasped in shock. "Holy shit, Andre?" Jade said with the widest smirk on her face. There was no way in hell that could be true.

"Awww," Cat said sweetly. "Andre and Trina like each other Ja-" Jade quickly covered Cat's mouth to keep her from screaming it.

"Don't yell you…" Jade paused as she stared at Cat's happy eyes and felt a small grin appear on her face. Jade knew she was feeling miserable about Tori being missing due to how expressive Cat's eyes always were so to see her happy made Jade swallow the biting remark that wanted to escape.

"Keep quiet Kitty," Jade whispered. "We can tease Andre about it later, okay?"

Cat nodded.

"Good girl…Now let's find some clues about Vega and get this investigation started," Jade said with a smile.

The two then carefully scoured the room until Jade came across something interesting. Beneath Tori's bed there was a black box with a lock on the tops and chains around it. "Cat, I found something," Jade said.

When she didn't receive a response, Jade turned around to see a giggling Cat looking out the window. Curious, Jade walked to the window to see Trina and Andre in what looked to be a rather deep kiss.

A devilish grin appeared on Jade's face as she quickly took out her phone and snapped three pictures. "Oh, I'm going to love seeing his face after this," Jade said.

"It's so cute!" Cat exclaimed. "They look nice together…I…"

Jade looked at Cat curiously before the red haired girl shook her head and said "I must know more."

"We can ask him about it later but for now, I found this," Jade said as she lifted the box so Cat could see it. "A secret box beneath her bed all locked and chained."

"Oh! Are you able to unlock it?" Cat questioned.

"Am I able to unlock it?" Jade repeated with an offended tone. "Did you forget who I am?"

Cat giggled and replied "Maaaaaabye."

"I'm a bloody Phantom Thief," Jade replied. "Breaking and entering to steal treasure is my deal. You should know this."

Jade sat the box on the bed and handed Cat her phone and said "Keep the light on the box."

Cat nodded and shined the light on the box, revealing to Jade that there was a red heart beneath all the metal.

_'A black box with a heart on it, locked and chained up…It's like her heart is under lock and key…'_ Jade thought before she whipped out her handy dandy bobby pin and a metal rod. _'Too bad I'm going to break into it…'_

After five minutes of work, the lock unlocked and Jade gave Cat a toothy smirk and said "Ta-da. Phantom Thief Jade strikes again."

"Whoa, looking cool Jadey," Cat replied happily.

Jade removed the chains off the box and said "Please don't let this be her "Toy" chest…"

"But Tori only has teddy bears, not toys," Cat replied with an innocent tone.

Jade looked at her best friend and caressed her face with the back of her hand with a "Oh my summer child…" before she looked back at the box and flipped it open.

In the box there were tons of items.

There were pictures, a black and green notebook and a pair of padded, finger-less gloves. "The hell is this?" Jade murmured as she took out the gloves, gave them a once over before she shrugged and placed them on the bed.

"Keep the light on me," Jade told Cat as she picked up a few pictures and looked at them.

They were pictures of five year old Tori and a girl that looked strikingly like Tori facing off, both of them wearing karate Gi and white belts.

Who was this other girl?

She sat the picture down and saw another one of a ten year old Tori and that same girl at the carnival, both of them with cotton candy.

She sat that picture down to see a 13 year old Tori sitting on a dock in a simple black tank top and white karate pants looking at the sunset with a trophy beside her. Another picture showed Tori kneeing a punching bag with a look of intensity Jade had never seen on her face.

What the hell was she looking at?

"All of these are of Tori so far…Looks like she knew martial arts," Jade told Cat as she continued to observe the pictures. "But there is a girl that looks very similar to her."

"Like a twin?" Cat asked.

"No…There are some differences but I don't think they are related, or at least closely," Jade replied as she gazed upon another picture. This picture showed Tori and that girl again but to Jade's shock, the picture was taken while the two were in the middle of a fight.

She sat the picture down to see the other girl having her hand raised by a referee of some sort while Tori sat on the ground but what shocked Jade was that there was a look of fury on Tori's face.

She had rarely seen Tori so angry so to see her looking like she was going to rip someone's head off was…sexy.

_'Whoa…calm down Jade,'_ Jade thought to herself but she tossed the picture down and gazed upon another one where Tori and that other girl were in the middle of an embrace before looking at another picture of Tori raising the girl's arm in the air but there was still a hint of that anger in Tori's eyes.

The same anger that Jade saw today from her.

Jade then came across a picture that made her blink in surprise. There was a picture of Tori, the look-alike and Chloe Mother-Fucking-Hale standing together. This picture even had a date on it that told Jade it was taken two years ago.

She looked at another picture to see a blushing Tori in a navy blue suit while Chloe stood beside her in a rather beautiful sparkling navy blue dress, a bouquet a flowers in Chloe's hands.

The next few pictures must have been at some sort of dance because all they showed was Tori and Chloe either talking, laughing or dancing. Jade didn't know why but seeing Tori in a suit was doing some strange things to her stomach.

She looked…stunning.

_'Focus you idiot,'_ Jade thought before she came across the last picture The picture looked like it was taken at a photo booth.

The first two pictures were of the two smiling then the next two were them making funny faces then the second to last one was Chloe placing a kiss on Tori's face and finally, the final picture was the two in a deep kiss.

"Oh my god…" Jade breathed out. "Vega and Chloe were in a relationship two years ago…"

"What?!" Cat exclaimed in shock. "They knew each other that long and they were in love?!"

Jade couldn't even tell Cat to keep quiet due to her own shock at the image. The image of Tori kissing Chloe was so wrong to her. She didn't care that Tori was into girls, far from it but the thought of sweet, innocent Tori liking that…that…

But then Jade realized something.

Tori had looked petrified when Chloe showed up. If they were together before, wouldn't Tori have reacted differently? Maybe not all bitter and filled with hate but not afraid of her…

Especially this Tori.

Jade then looked at the notebook and picked it up as she said to Cat "Let's get out of here…"

Maybe this would explain a few things.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So Jade and Tori had their reunion but now a rivalry has been ignited and things will only get better so until then…

Tori: Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade: Start. Now.

Rain: Not even a-

Jade: Start. NOW!

* * *

**Beneath the Mask  
Chapter Six**

"Trina! Stop making out with Andre and open the damn door!" Jade shouted as she banged on the Vega's door.

"Jade," Cat pouted with a frown on her face. "Stop teasing them."

Jade rolled her eyes and continued to bang on the door. Jade had stayed up the entire night reading through the notebook she had stolen from Tori's room and all that was in there was her feelings about Chloe that seemed to stop on the night of her prom and then nothing.

She was sick and tired of not getting answers so after kidnapping Cat, the two drove to Tori's house to get answers from Trina.

"Trina! If you don't open this damn door!" Jade warned angrily.

"Stop banging on this damn door before I knock someone out!" a familiar voice shouted before the door swung open and to both Jade and Cat's surprise, Tori was at the door but something was different about her.

Tori wore a red sports bra and a pair of black spandex shorts that revealed her abs. It was then Jade took a closer look. The girl's hair was slightly shorter and she had a faint scar on the right side of her cheek and her eyes were slightly lighter brown than Vega's.

Jade heard Cat let out a faint whimper but didn't pay her any mind as the girl asked "So, who do I owe the pleasure of interrupting my workout?"

"I'm Jade West and this is my friend-" Jade turned to look at Cat but to her shock, Cat's head was down and she had a huge blush on her face "Cat?" Jade asked with concern.

The lookalike leaned forward and tucked her hand beneath Cat's chin and lifted it up with a coy smirk and asked "Cat? That your name baby red?"

"A-Ah…Ah…." Cat replied.

Jade had never seen Cat so lost for words…Or her being so red.

What the hell?

"Y-Yes…" Cat replied.

"I think I like it," she replied with a toothy smirk.

"Excuse me, can you stop eye-fucking my friend?" Jade asked with a rude tone, which prompted the lookalike to look at her.

"If you give us a minute, I'll be doing more than that," the lookalike replied as Jade noticed Cat trembling in her spot, her entire body looking as if it was blushing. "So my cherry-red beauty, what are you doing here today?"

"T-To talk to Trina about T-T-Tori," Cat stammered out before she licked her lips.

"Tori…" The girl said as she moved her hand from Cat's face. "You two are her friends huh?"

"Well friend is pushing it…" Jade said.

"J-Jade!" Cat stammered out angrily but Jade could hardly take her seriously as the blush was still on her face.

The girl laughed and said "To think that she could have two interesting friends. "Nice to meet you both. Especially you Red."

The girl gave a quick wink, which caused Cat to fluster up again before she motioned for them to come in.

Jade dragged Cat into the living room while the girl kicked the door shut and made her way to the refrigerator. "You're the girl in Vega's pictures," Jade said as the girl opened the fridge doors and shot Jade a curious look.

"Pictures?" The girl asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…We've been going through some stuff lately with Tori so we went to investigate. I found some pictures," Jade explained as she flopped down onto the couch with a strangely silent Cat sitting beside her.

"Let me guess, she had them under her bed, chained up and locked, right?" The girl asked.

"How did you know?" Cat peeped up only to look back down with a blush.

The girl smirked and said "She's so predictable. Even after not talking for two years, I know her like the back of my hand."

"Okay, this is bugging me, who are you?" Jade with a frown on her face.

"My name is Shelby. Shelby Marx," Shelby replied as she walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of soda.

Jade narrowed her eyes in thought. Why did that name sound so familiar?

Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock. "Wait! Shelby Marx?! The Youngest CFC champion in CFC?! The Undefeated, Undisputed champion! That Shelby Marx?!"

Shelby snorted as she drank some before she spit it out and looked at the bottle in disgust. "Raisin Soda? Damn it Trina…" She tossed the soda in the garbage and then looked back to Jade and Cat and said "Yeah, that's me."

"Holy shit," Jade said. "The way you knocked that Russian girl's teeth out with that roundhouse kick was damn amazing. How the hell did someone like Vega know you?"

"Tori's my cousin," Shelby replied as she leaned against the counter.

"Cousin? You two look more like twins," Cat said as she looked to Shelby, only to duck away when Shelby shot her a smirk.

"Yeah, her mom and my mom were twins so it kind of makes sense," Shelby noted. "There are some differences but we unfortunately look very similar. Judging by the surprise you two showed, I bet that she failed to mention me at all, eh?" Shelby questioned.

Jade noted that there was a hint of bitterness and sadness in the girl's eyes but made no comment. Shelby shrugged and said "Well I'm not surprised by this. She did decide to NOT heed my warnings then took her ball and ran away when things went tits up. I mean knowing her, she probably tried to bury what happened deep into the ground to never bring it up again…Her past included."

"B-But what are you doing here?" Cat asked. "Did you come with Tori's grandmother?"

"Grandma Edith got sick and couldn't come. I'm between fights since the commissioner of the CFC is looking for my next opponent so I figured I'd stop here and see my uncle, my aunt and Trina before I heading to Seattle," Shelby explained.

Jade noticed that she didn't mention Tori's name in that list of visitors. What had happened between them?

"Why Seattle?" Cat questioned.

"I got an interview with the iCarly cast. We became good friends since I nearly caved her face in," Shelby joked. "Plus, Sam wants to enter the CFC so I figured I'd test her out in a fight."

"I hope you have fun then…But I just realized. When you were listing names, you forgot Tori's name," Cat said.

Shelby stayed silent as she snatched a picture from the wall and stared at it before she asked "You two said you were here to talk to Trina about her right? She's currently not here though so what's going on?"

"Well…It kind of started earlier this week," Jade said. "Some new girl, came to our school…Um…Hollywood Arts, with my ex-boyfriend. Her name was Chloe Hale."

Jade then noticed that Shelby's jaw clenched up at the name. "Hm…Keep going," Shelby replied.

"Well…The minute Tori saw her, she looked as if she saw a ghost and ran off. Wasn't seen by any of us until yesterday when I saw her. After some…admittedly hard truths, I read through her journal but it randomly stops after she mentions a date with Chloe. I'm sick of not knowing what the hell is going on so I came here to get answers," Jade finished only to let a cocky smirk appear on her face as she said "And who better to ask than the one that shares her face?"

"As I said, we may look alike but there are some differences," Shelby replied. "But whatever. I'll play ball with you Tie-Dye."

Jade and Cat instantly grew quiet as Shelby began with "Tori is my cousin and was my best friend. Had been since we were younger. I don't know what Tori told you guys about her past but this…" Shelby turned the picture to reveal a smiling Tori in what looked to be a dance dress. "This look isn't her…Never was…She wasn't the damn Bratz doll you all knew."

Cat frowned heavily and asked "Then who was she really?"

"She was a fighter. One of the best in our class. Yeah, she could sing her ass off and has the damn chops to do it but all she wanted to do was fight the best all over the world…We both did," Shelby explained. "But the one thing Tori has that I don't is a lot of rage and jealousy."

"Really?!" Jade and Cat exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah. She had a short temper for a long ass time and since I was the better fighter, she was jealous of my skill," Shelby replied.

"Could have fooled me," Jade said. "She rarely got angry at any of us. Especially me."

"Especially her," Cat said with a small pout to Jade, who rolled her eyes.

"She must really like you then," Shelby said. "After I defeated her during a tournament I would go on to win, she got really pissed off and left. Well, Chloe Hale was a new classmate of ours, who Tori had defeated a week prior to me defeating her. Chloe went after her and I guess that's when they became friends."

Jade scowled at the name.

"Chloe…At first glance, would seem like a sweet a sweetheart but there was a darkness in her that I noticed from jump. Soon, they were dating…And well, shit got worse."Shelby continued.

"How worse?" Jade asked.

"Chloe tried to turn Tori against me. Tried to ruin our friendship by deepening her jealousy but despite her own feelings, Tori was my best friend and didn't betray me at all. She was loyal…" Shelby noted. "But she was also loyal to Chloe and ignored my warnings, especially when I started to notice signs that Chloe was growing angrier at Tori. At first, I thought Chloe was jealous of me. I was the top prospect in my class. I had CFC practically banging on my door and my future was already lined up…"

Shelby let out a sigh and said "They dated for a few months. Things were looking very serious…Until their prom night…"

Jade and Cat got really silent as Shelby took a sip of her soda and said "Tori and I were supposed to meet up after her prom to grab something to eat. I was celebrating that night because I got my HSED and was about to start my first year in CFC but she never met me at our favorite restaurant. I figured she and Chloe were finally having sex, since those innuendos were thrown all over the place so I figured we'd celebrate the next day…"

Jade felt a burst of annoyance hit her stomach at the words "Tori/Chloe/Sex" being in the same sentence but remained silent.

"Instead, I get a call from our teacher that Tori was found beaten within an inch of her life," Shelby finished.

Jade felt the air leave her lungs as Cat audibly gasped at this. "It was bad…She was in a coma for two weeks. I immediately suspected Chloe and searched around for her in those two weeks. When I found her, the cocky bitch admitted to everything. How she faked the entire relationship and tried to isolate Tori into being alone to get back at her."

"Whoa…That's harsh as hell," Jade said. "So she tried to break up her friendship with you and then betrayed her like that just because Vega kicked her ass?"

Shelby nodded grimly and added "To make it worse, Chloe thought that if she did beat Tori, she could've beaten me and had what would be my future career. Tori was the better than her and she hated that fact…It showed me how cold hearted people could be…"

Jade felt anger bubbling through her body as the image of Tori being assaulted entered her mind. She couldn't imagine it. The Tori she had known as so kind and forgiving and the Tori she met seemed radiate toughness…

Chloe couldn't have been the only one to take Tori down…could she?

"Oh no…Tori," Cat whispered with tears falling down her face. "What did you do Shelby?"

"I just tried to murder her outright but was stopped by her mother's bodyguards before I could. There was going to be a trial but after Tori woke up, she begged my aunt and uncle to dismiss all the charges," Shelby said.

"What?!" Jade exclaimed angrily. "Why?!"

"When Tori woke up, it was like seeing someone else in her body. She wasn't the tough girl I had fought in the past. She was…meek, soft…pathetic…" Shelby explained. "She wanted to forget all that happened. She didn't want everyone to be pulled into what she viewed was her mess but me? I knew the truth. She was afraid to face Chloe and felt that if she stopped fighting, Chloe would leave her life forever…"

"Then what happened? Chloe just up and left after mentally breaking Tori?" Jade asked with a furious tone.

"That's exactly what happened," Shelby said. "When she told us that she was done being a fighter and that she never wanted to go back to that life. Trina, my aunt and uncle agreed with her choice as they never liked Tori fighting but I was pissed. Tori and I always wanted that life. We were supposed to fight on the grandest stage for what would become my championship and yet she tossed it away and buried it. She became weak in my eyes and I let her know it before I walked out of her life..."

"But that's not fair to her," Jade said with a frown. "Vega was obviously hurting. The person she was with had betrayed her and broken her fighting spirit down. You can't blame her for wanting to toss it all away…She went through something traumatic. You should have been there for her instead of your own feelings."

Holy hell, where did that all come from?

"I know," Shelby said. "Grandma drilled me on that for the past two years but I can't help but be pissed. I warned Tori that Chloe was bad news and she didn't listen and wound up getting the pride beaten out of her. I lost my best friend, my rival and my cousin all in one fell swoop and worst part is, because of my previous attack on Chloe, I couldn't go anywhere near her…"

"So that explains her looking like she saw death…" Jade said. "But why would Chloe come back here?"

"I can tell you. Chloe officially signed with CFC half a year ago and has been tearing up the scene and I know she's being scouted as one of my opponents…I wouldn't be surprised that she came here to hurt Tori again to force me into accepting her as an opponent and that shit isn't going to fly," Shelby said as she pushed herself off the counter.

"So what are you going to do?" Cat asked as she stood up from the couch.

"What else? Find her and beat her before she can touch Tori again," Shelby responded.

"It won't do any good," Jade said with a frown as she sat down her phone. "I just texted Beck. My ex that she's seeing. He said she left out of town for some signing for a contract but she'll be back in two weeks."

Shelby scowled and growled "So it seems they did choose her…Good. At least I'll get to beat her ass on the main stage…Which means training for me starts soon."

"We need to find Tori," Cat said as she looked to Jade. "We need to let her know that we understand what she's going through…Let her know that she's not alone and that she doesn't need to hide from us…"

"That's right, I meant to ask about that. So she ran away but you found her Tie-Dye? Is she alright?" Shelby asked.

"She's fine, which was surprising, considering I saw her after she beat some guy up in a cage," Jade noted.

Shelby's eyes widened in surprise before she shut them and frowned "I see…Why don't you guys stay here tonight…"

"What? Stay here?" Cat asked. "W-With you?"

"Yes, I want you both to stay here," Shelby replied. "I haven't been in Tori's life for two years. I need to know a few things…"

"Why not go out there and find her so you two can talk?" Cat suggested.

"It…It won't work like that Cherry Red," Shelby admitted softly. "I said a lot of mean things to her and If she is doing what I think she's doing…I don't want to fuck things up by seeing her..."

"What do you think she's doing?" Cat asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jade asked Cat.

"Vega wants revenge on Chloe and if these things that you said were that harsh…Revenge on you as well, right?" Jade asked the CFC Champion.

Shelby remained silent but the frown confirmed Jade's answer.

"And what better what to motivate her to get those things by leaving her alone to stew in those negative thoughts," Jade finished. "Well you can do that but Vega…She doesn't deserve that."

"Then what will you do Tie-Dye?" Shelby asked.

Jade walked to the door and said "I'm going to find her. Wherever she is…"

* * *

Rain: So that's the history between Tori and Chloe but what will happen next? Only one way to find out.

Shelby: Goodbye


	7. Chapter 7

Tori: Time to start another chapter but first….There is a new Victorious fanfiction out for us and that **The Victorious Spider-Woman**. So by all means, go check it out!

Jade: Go do it and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Beneath the Mask  
Chapter Seven**

It had been two days since Jade had set out to find Tori but the girl was very good at not being found. Shelby had left out of town, no doubt to start her training for her fight with Chloe for her CFC Championship but with Shelby leaving, Jade noticed something strange.

Cat was more subdued than she had ever been before. Jade had noticed it immediately when she had returned to the Vega residence the following morning after her first failed search and it seemed to have gotten worse when Shelby left on the second day of her search.

Jade knew that helping her best friend while searching for her Rival was stretching her nerves but she couldn't help but see Cat so lost looking. However, when Jade was walking out of class, she saw a sad looking Cat walking away from an absolutely devastated Robbie.

Despite her better judgment, Jade walked to Robbie and asked "What happened?"

"C-Cat…She broke up with me," Robbie whispered softly. "I don't know what I did but she just walked up and said things weren't working out…but they were before…"

Jade narrowed her eyes and watched her red-haired friend retreat.

"I'll talk to her," Jade said as she gave a faint pat on the back to the sullen puppeteer before she walked off to speak to her friend.

After five minutes of walking, Jade found Cat at their lunch table, a frown on her face. Jade sat down in front of her and asked "What the hell happened?"

Cat's head snapped up in alarm with wide eyes. "H-Hey Jade…Any luck with finding Tori?" Cat asked with concern.

"None but I'm sure she'll appear when it's time but I'm asking about you. What happened?" Jade asked again.

"W-What makes you think anything happened?" Cat asked.

"You just broke up with puppet boy," Jade replied. "I may not like him but I saw how happy he made you. For you to just break up with him after a weekend at Vega's with Shelby Marx makes me feel something happened. So what was it?"

Cat poked her index fingers together and muttered "We were talking at first…Well she was…Then we started to talk about Tori…One thing led to another and w-we kissed!"

Jade wasn't surprised. She saw how enamored Cat was with Shelby Marx from jump and Shelby was clearly interested in Cat as well but it took only one night for them to kiss. "Well color me shocked," Jade noted with a dry tone.

"Why would I want to color you?" Cat asked.

Jade gave her a dry look then slowly, she replied "So when you say kiss, do you mean a shy little peck or a hot and heavy make-out session?"

Cat's face then heated up.

Jade was now confused. Cat never shied away from spilling from her makeout sessions with puppet boy before but now she was shy? "C-Cat…You didn't have sex with Shelby, did you?" Jade suddenly asked.

"N-No!" Cat exclaimed, her blush deepening. "We just made-out but it was so weird…When I kiss Robbie, It felt nice but Shelby…It felt like my insides were on fire. I couldn't get enough of her. I-I…Oh…" Cat placed her hands on her cheeks with a small whimper.

"Oh…I didn't think it got so hot and…" Jade drifted off when she saw Beck and a beaming Chloe talking. Jade immediately felt herself scowl at Chloe as she kissed Beck on the cheek and went into the school.

"Cat. Stay here, I'll be back…" Jade said as she quickly stood up and walked away.

Cat and her intense thing with Shelby had to wait for now.

As Jade walked past Beck, he gave her a brief smile and a wave. Normally, Jade would have responded in her normal, angered way but instead, she merely nodded at him and kept her focus on the girl who had caused her rival so much grief.

After following Chloe, she found herself at the front of the school near the lockers where she saw Chloe at her locker. Without any hesitation, Jade walked up and slammed Chloe's locker shut with a "Sup bitch."

Chloe shook her head with her smile still plastered on her face and replied "Top of the morning to you."

"Eat a dick," Jade responded venomously before she paused and then added "Not Beck. His is too good for you."

"Aww, I was hoping we could be friends Jade. I've been nothing but nice to you," Chloe said. "But you seem to be bitter. I know Beck is your Ex and you are still very attached to him but it's time to let it go…"

"I know who you are, you trifling witch," Jade hissed out. "I know what you did to Tori and Shelby."

Chloe looked at her for a second then let out a laugh. "My, my…Let me guess. Tori came out of hiding and told you or did you find out from Shelby?" Chloe asked.

"Neither. I found out on my own," Jade replied with a cold grin. "You know, I didn't get why you came here and immediately started something with Beck and why Tori ran off but after hearing how you tore her and Shelby's friendship apart, I can see it now. You're more devious than you look."

Chloe let out a breathy laugh and replied "You never did trusty me from the minute I walked into the school. I guess that makes you smarter than most but I assure you, I do care for Beck."

"Bullshit. I don't know how you did it but you knew he was friends with Vega. You knew maybe she sort of liked him and used that to get into her head even before she saw your face," Jade hissed out.

Jade then took a step closer and stared Chloe in the eyes and said "We both know your plan was to get into Shelby's head by forcing yourself back into her "Weak" cousin's. But I'm putting a stop to it. Judging by your swagger-walk and that dumb smile on your face, you got what you want which was the match with Shelby. You got what you wanted at the cost of being a bitch, now get the hell out of our lives."

"You really think it's that simple?" Chloe asked. "You're right in the regards that I took this route to get into Shelby's head. She's had been ducking and dodging me, even after I climbed through the ranks to get to her. I knew that Shelby has a soft spot for her former best friend so I did what I must and I must say, it worked. I got the desired results."

Jade narrowed her eyes as Chloe let out a laugh. "However, you are mistaken about something…" Chloe said. "Beck was never part of my plans. I merely came here to ruin Victoria and get into Shelby's head. Beck…He's a good guy and we have a good thing going and I'm not going to lose that."

"You think Beck is going to stay with you after I tell him about your past betrayal with Vega?" Jade asked. It was then Jade noticed Chloe's eyes frost over in a cold rage but the smile still remained on her face.

"You won't be doing that at all Jade…Don't step to me like you are a saint. Beck told me how tired he was of your hatred of everything. From the school, your parents and your friends. He was tired of defending you Jade…" Chloe told her before her smile turned into a smirk.

Jade felt her heart crack at the remark but she didn't show the damage. She merely scowled at the girl and said "Bullshit. Beck wouldn't say that…"

Chloe leaned close and whispered "He told me he felt more like your guard instead of your boyfriend."

Chloe then patted Jade's right cheek twice, her smile becoming condescending as she said "So with that said…See you around Jade." Chloe smirked before she walked passed, her shoulder bumping into Jade.

Seeing red, Jade grabbed the girl's shoulder with a snarl but she felt the air leave her lungs at the hard impact to her stomach. She had been in fights before but the punch that Chloe had just delivered nearly left her unable to see due to the pain.

Jade staggered back as she held her stomach, her vision blurring as she fell to one knee as Chloe laughed and knelt beside her. "It wasn't wise to do that Jade…" Chloe said as Jade's forehead touched the cold floor, her body struggling to take in air.

Jade then felt her hair being tugged back sharply, causing her to look at the cold gaze of Chloe's. "But take that as a warning shot. If you ever try that again…You're gone. Just like that," Chloe said as she snapped her fingers once before releasing Jade's hair and standing up.

It was then Jade heard rapidly approaching footsteps coming from behind her before she heard a the sound of flesh meeting flesh and saw Chloe sail off of her feet and land on the ground on her back.

"W-What?" Jade groaned out before she saw two feet step in front of her.

* * *

Chloe groaned as she leaned off the ground and shook her head, her vision blurring as she straight to focus her. The blow that she had just taken had collided with her left temple, leaving her dizzy.

But through the hazy cloud, she managed to look up to see Tori Vega standing in front of Jade, who was still on her knees, clutching her stomach.

But something gave Chloe pause. There was this look of unbridled fury in Tori's eyes. So much so that to Chloe, it seemed that the other girl's eyes were glowing beneath the shadow of her hair.

Chloe rose to her feet and staggered slightly to the left, her legs shaking due to the hard blow she had taken moments before Tori look back at Jade and asked "Are you alright?"

"She hits fucking hard Vega…" Jade replied.

Chloe saw Tori's jaw clench up before the girl turned to face her. "Well, well, well, Victoria Ve-" Without warning, Tori dashed forward and landed a hard blow to Chloe's left jaw which causing Chloe's vision to become unstable.

Chloe managed to catch herself from falling but Tori took a step forward and immediately landed a right kidney blow to her side.

Chloe felt a white hot pain shoot through body as she let out an involuntary yell before Tori's fist slammed in the middle of her face, which caused her head to whip backwards.

As if her body was on auto-pilot, Chloe staggered backwards to gain some space and blocked the jab with her forearm. It was such a hard blow that she was legit scared that her arm would break from the hit.

Chloe's eyes widened as she staggered backwards quickly to avoid the left hook that was aimed at her head. It was then multiple Hollywood Arts security guards came spilling out into the hallway and surrounded both her and the enraged Tori.

"Miss Vega, calm down," One of the guards said as Chloe leaned against the wall and held her side in pain but eyes remained locked on Tori, who seemed ready to lash out and strike at the guards in front of her.

Tori took a step forward but it was Jade who stepped in between her and the guard and said "Tori, amp down." Tori's eyes flashed from Jade back to Chloe before Chloe watched Jade grab the sides of Tori's face to make the other girl look at her.

"It's okay…" Jade said. "I'm okay…"

Tori narrowed her eyes but then she closed them and muttered "Idiot…"

Chloe then let a grin form on her face.

How interesting.

It was then the principal rushed into the hallway and said "All of you to my office right now!"

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. I am so sorry that it took so long. I was struck down by an illness that left me on bed rest for three weeks but I am sorta back so if this chapter is a little rough, I am so sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori: We're back with a brand new chapter

Jade: So sit back, relax and enjoy

* * *

**Beneath the Mask  
Chapter Eight**

"So does anyone want to explain what happened?" The principal asked.

Chloe, Jade and Tori sat in front of the principal's desk, each of their faces showing how done they were of this entire situation. "She attacked Jade, I attacked her. Simple as that," Tori said with a sigh. "Can we get on with this?"

"Why in such a rush?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"The more we sit in the same room, the more I want to beat that smirk off of you," Tori replied.

"Vega…Calm down," Jade said as she placed a hand on Tori's forearm.

"Is that truth ladies?" The principal asked as he looked to both Chloe and Jade.

"That is," Chloe replied, much to Jade's surprise. "I am willing to accept any punishment for the matter."

"As will I," Tori replied.

Jade blinked.

What the hell did she miss?

"How mature…All three of you are suspended for the rest of this week, starting today," The principal said.

The trio shrugged in reply. Jade knew that it was bullshit that she was being suspended as well but her mom would understand what happened.

Once the three left the office, Jade looked at both Chloe and Tori, who immediately glared at one another. "So what the hell was that in there?" Jade asked the pair.

"Next Sunday, we finish this Chloe," Tori said.

"Next Sunday it is then Victoria," Chloe said with a coy smirk as she held out her hand. Jade watched Tori eye the hand for a moment before she smacked it away sharply. "Oh that's the fire I remember…I'm going to enjoy snuffing it out again…" Chloe then looked to Jade and said "And who knows, maybe you'll get to see me do it…"

"Leave her out of whatever shitty plan you have," Tori demanded.

"Aww Victoria…You think so little of me?" Chloe asked cheekily. Tori merely scowled and walked away.

Jade didn't even dignify Chloe's presence as she went after Tori and said "Hey, we need to talk Vega."

"We did all the talking we were going to do the other day," Tori simply replied.

"No, you did all the talking. Now it's my turn," Jade replied heatedly.

Tori paused, her hand pressed against the glass door. "Look…I don't know what you plan to do but I gave you an out the other day. Me and you talking is not in the cards so accept that and leave me alone."

Before Jade could say another word, Tori walked out the doors. Jade shook her head and walked after her but saw her getting into a car and drove away.

Jade scowled and said "This isn't over yet Vega…."

* * *

"I can't believe it. You got suspended?!"

Tori couldn't help but smirk as both Trina and Andre stood in front of her with a shocked look on their faces. "I would have understood if it was just because you wanted to get payback on Chloe but you defended Jade of all people," Trina said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I had to," Tori replied. "Chloe could have seriously hurt her."

"I know…" Trina muttered. "I just don't know how to explain all of this to Mom and Dad…"

"Their still in Boston for Aunt Maura's wedding to Jane for another two weeks," Tori replied. "By the time they come back, this will all be over."

"I'm still left in the dark about what the hell is going on," Andre said with a cross of his arms.

"Long story short, I dated Chloe, who used our relationship as a stepping stone into my cousin's head and I want revenge," Tori replied.

"And now I'm caught up?" Came Andre's confused reply.

"I'll explain later Dre…" Trina told him softly as she placed a hand on his forearm.

"At least you two aren't hiding this anymore," Tori said with a wry smile as she motioned to each of them. "It was the worst kept secret of all of Hollywood Arts."

"Was it really?" Andre asked.

"I mean, I knew when I saw you sneaking out her window one night," Tori replied with a cheeky smirk, which caused both Trina and Andre to blush. "So I'm suspended for the next five days. Seven day weekend. So If you excuse me…I have somewhere to be."

"Oh no you don't!" Trina exclaimed. "Mom and Dad left me in charge Tori. I can't just sit here and let you run off and disappear again."

"I won't disappear again," Tori told Trina with a soft tone. "I just need to keep up my training…"

"You know they won't like this Tori," Trina warned. "You don't remember it but we went through a fucking storm when you were found…If they find out you're back in that life, there's no telling what they'll do…"

"Mom and Dad will understand," Tori said before she gave the pair a smile and said "Now I'm off. Andre, don't get my sister pregnant."

With a wide grin, Tori raced out of her house with her name being screamed by her sister and best friend and shut the door behind her. Tori slipped her hands into her pockets and let out a sigh when she saw Jade sitting on her car roof, staring at her.

Tori walked down her steps and towards the car and looked up at Jade and said "I thought I left you at the school."

"Why did you defend me?" Jade asked. "You said some mean shit last time we spoke so why did you become Captain Save-a-Bitch for me?"

"A lapse in judgment," Tori replied as she began to walk to the right. Not five seconds later was Jade by her side. "God, why the hell can you leave me alone?!" Tori exclaimed angrily. "I try to be your friend and you hate me and now I'm trying to kick you out of my life and you stick around! Why? Are you so fucking confusing?!"

Jade gave her a smirk and said "You know, one of my favorite shows is Adventure Time." Tori blinked in confusion but Jade continued to talk. "My favorite character is Marceline. If you've ever watched the show, she's a vampire. Her best friend was a princess named Princess Bubblegum. There was an episode where she, Bubblegum and Finn the Human was trying to get past this door. Finn couldn't do it. Bubblegum couldn't do it. But Marceline did…She sang a song for Bubblegum."

"And what's your point?" Tori replied.

"Do you want to know the name of the song?" Jade asked.

Tori rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I'm just your problem…" Jade sang.

Tori grunted out and said "You obviously forget the other lyrics…"

Jade gently took Tori's hand in hers, which caused her to stop and look at Jade. "I didn't…" Jade replied softly. "That song…I love it and I hate it. I love it because it's right up my alley but I hate it because it…It reminds me of you and our complex relationship..."

Jade let out a sharp breath and said "All that shit you said the other day…You were right. I was a complete bitch to you. Day in and day out. I just hated how perfect you pretended to be…You were made of sugar, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck…They were like your little subjects and I hated that. I hated that I kept thinking about you every minute of the day. At first I thought it was because you and Beck were going to date but even when that never happened, I still hated it…"

Jade let out a small sigh and said "I hated how you made me feel like everything would be okay whenever I came to you…I hated how warm your touch was whenever we came into contact…I despised you for making me feel. I was perfectly content in hating you but you kept making it so fucking hard…"

Tori could only stare at the girl before her with a mix of confusion and amusement but Jade wasn't done. "I was content in trying to hate you until Chloe came along…And then my whole world went upside down. I found out more about you and after our blow up…My mind has been only on you since…And after you fighting Chloe for me…I-I realized that I should be the one to try and make up with you…So…Princess Bubblegum, I'm sorry…Do you forgive me?"

Tori stayed silent for a moment, letting Jade's words sit in her head before she said "There's this neat little restaurant a few blocks away from here. Kind of small but cozy. I was going to go there tomorrow tonight to eat there but I don't want to go alone…"

Tori watched as Jade's eyes lit up in realization before she said "You know what? How about I take you there tomorrow? I'll even pay for our meal."

"Good," Tori leaned down and placed a kiss on Jade's cheek and said "It's a date then Marceline."

* * *

Rain: Another short chapter but this is the official start to the Jori-goodness!


	9. Chapter 9

Tori: Another chapter…

Jade: Another chapter…

Rizzoli: Another chapter.

Tori: Aunite Jane?! What are you doing here?

Rizzoli: Just stopping by kiddo. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

**Beneath the Mask  
Chapter Nine**

Tori was nervous. She was currently sitting on her bed with a phone in her hand, her eyes locked on the phone. After taking a breath, she pressed the call button and placed the phone to her right ear.

After a few seconds, she heard _"Rizzoli…Whoops, Rizzoli-Isles. Boy that will take some time to get used to."_

Tori smiled at the voice and said "Hey Auntie! Just calling to say congrats on the wedding. I hope Auntie Maura is happy as a clam."

_"Hey Tor. Glad to hear from you. Yeah, she's really excited…"_ Jane replied with a warm tone in her voice. _"So, how can I help you on this nice night?"_

"I need advice…You remember Chloe, right?" Tori asked.

_"If I had the ability to, she would have been arrested,"_ Jane replied angrily.

Tori smiled.

"Well…She's back and I'm going to fight her ass on Sunday…Don't tell my folks!" Tori exclaimed.

_"Hm…You know they won't like knowing this fact but I won't, but tell me what you need kiddo,"_ Jane told her.

"I have a feeling she's going to try something before that…" Tori admitted. "And knowing her, she does have something planned. I need some advice on how to handle it."

_"You'll just have to even the odds Tori,"_ Jane replied. _"I know that sounds daunting but if you know her as well as you say. You can't afford to not even the odds."_

"You're right as always Auntie," Tori said with a smile. "And I think I know who to call…Thank you and congrats again. You treat Auntie Maura right or else I'll come after her."

Jane laughed and replied _"You just try it missy and I'll book you both for Adultery. Still illegal in Boston."_

The two shared a laugh filled goodbye before she hung up the phone. Tori then dialed her phone again and called another number. After a few seconds of silence, she said "Hey Trini…Long time, no see."

* * *

Cat was amused.

She was used to seeing Jade in control of everything but the minute she opened her door, Jade rushed in and told her everything that had happened.

It was so precious to see her friend so nervous.

"Like…I have a date with Tori! Like I should be freaking out more and yet I'm freaking out because I'm not freaking out!" Jade exclaimed as she paced back and forth. "I mean she called me Marceline and kissed me on the cheek! Like what the hell?!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Cat asked.

"Yes! She was super smooth about it. Like she shouldn't be so smooth," Jade answered. "She made my legs feel like jelly. My legs are never like jelly." Jade paused and then asked her "When you made out with Shelby the other day, how did that make you feel?"

Suddenly in the hot seat, Cat blushed deeply. "Shows how much you paid attention Jadey. Considering I told you already," Cat teased. "It was like my insides were on fire. I couldn't think, I-I couldn't breathe…I just wanted her…Feeling her moans against my lips was like tasting ice cream for the first time…wonderful…"

Cat let a large smile appear on her face as her mind went back to the event in question…Only for Jade to snap her fingers in front of her face twice. "Hey, back to the real world," Jade demanded.

"O-Oh…I'm sorry Jadey," Cat replied happily.

"Got caught up in that memory. I know," Jade replied with a small smirk. "That kiss on the cheek…It made me feel strange but a good type of strange…What should I do?"

"About Tori?" Cat questioned. At Jade's nod, Cat said "It's pretty obvious Tori feels like cotton candy with you and her fighting for you shows that. And from what you're describing, it could be there something you feel for her as well. But don't forget, tou're still you Jadey and that's all you need to be. So you sit down, relax and think about your date tomorrow."

Jade smiled.

"Now…Let's talk outfit!" Cat exclaimed happily.

* * *

"That'll be $38.25."

Tori paid the cab driver and stepped out of the car and looked at her old high school with a small smile.

Angel Grove High.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and stretched out her limbs only to see her old friend sitting on the steps in front of the school. The girl was Latina-American with flowing dark brown hair in a simple yellow shirt and black jogging pants.

Tori walked up to the steps with her hands buried in her leather jacket and stopped at the bottom step. "Been awhile…" Tori said.

"A long time," Trini replied. "Two years to be exact. You're lucky my number never changed." Trini stood up and walked down to Tori and said "Heard from Master Terry that you've started to train again. Nice job."

"Thanks…You know why I'm sure," Tori replied.

"I do…So what do you need of me this time?" Trini asked with a grin.

"Chloe is planning something Tri," Tori said. "Mind if the others come to my school to help me out?"

"By help, do you mean kicking ass?" Trini asked with a knowing smirk.

"Potentially," Tori replied with a wide grin.

"Consider it done," Trini replied. "Kim and I will be down there this weekend once school is done."

"You and Kim eh?" Tori teased.

Trini blushed and replied "Yeah? What of it?"

Tori laughed and before she held out her right fist as she said "Thanks for helping me out."

Trini snorted and placed her left fist against it and replied "You're lucky I love you girl."

"I know," Tori replied. "Maybe when this all is over, we can double date?"

"Double date? You have eye your eye one someone?" Trini questioned with an impish grin.

It was Tori's turn to blush. "Yeah, what of it?" Tori repeated.

"I hope you aren't being a disaster about it like you were when you tried to get with me before _her_," Trini teased.

"No. I'm not that bad," Tori replied. "I think I'm handling it quite well actually."

Trini snorted then asked "How well?"

"Well she asked me out on the date," Tori replied.

"Oh wow, how impressive," Trini said genuinely. "She sounds like a keeper already."

Tori smiled at this and said "Yeah…She really is…Although how we met wasn't really fun."

"So there is backstory to this eh?" Trini questioned. "How about we head to the Juice Bar so you can tell me about it."

Tori smiled.

"That sounds fantastic."

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of the chapter. So Tori is working on a plan to offset whatever Chloe has planned. Also, yes, this is Trini from the 2017 version of Power Rangers. I'm a huge Power Rangers fan in general so I figured I'd show the 2017 movie version some love.

The next chapter will be the date and boy I can't wait! Until then…

Tori: Later


	10. Chapter 10

Trini: Hey guys! Trini here!

Tori: And Tori

Trini: Enjoy the show today and you Tori, enjoy your date.

Tori: Yeah, yeah ranger girl.

Trini: Hey, that hasn't taken place…Yet.

Tori: Yet?

* * *

**Beneath the Mask  
Chapter Ten**

"You sure you want to do this Tori?"

Tori nodded and handed Trina the clippers and said "I figured it was time for a change. Besides, having to deal with this lion mane has gotten troublesome."

Trina nodded and pulled Tori's hair into a ponytail and began to cut the sides of her head to a buzzcut. "You seem to want to go all out on this date. It's only that weirdo Jade."

"Perhaps I am going overboard but I'm hoping to get lucky tonight," Tori replied with a wiggle of her eyebrows only to flinch when Trina smacked the back of her neck as she cut back of her head.

"Pervert. Now I know you're really back," Trina said as she finished the undercut and started to frenchbraid two strands of hair on the right side of Tori's head. "I have to say kid, it's nice to see you back to normal…These last two years watching you be someone you weren't was messed up."

"It feels nice to be able to be myself again," Tori admitted as Trina pulled Tori's hair into a topknot and smiled as the braid perfectly fit between the line where the undercut and the thick hair of Tori's met.

Trina allowed a long back to loosen from the pony tail and let it fall down the right side Tori's face to frame it. Trina then stepped back and said "And you're all set. You look like a regular Beauregard Lionett."

Tori grinned a bit and tilted her head. She kind of liked the look.

"It'll take some time but I like it," Tori replied as she looked at herself. "Now to get dressed…" Tori walked out of the bathroom and into her room to find some clothes. After ten minutes, Tori heard a knock on her door and turned around to see Trina and Andre behind her.

Tori wore a simple button down black shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned, dark green suspenders with a dark green belt, black slacks and black dress shoes. "Cute? I was going for something more drop dead sexy," Tori said with a lazy grin as she snapped the nice gold watch Jane had gotten her around left wrist.

"I think Jade may have a heart attack at the sight," Andre joked.

"Trina, mind if I use your car tonight?" Tori asked.

Trina reached into her pocket and tossed them at Tori, who caught them and grinned. "I want it back in one piece Tori," Trina warned.

"I'm not Auntie Jane Tri," Tori replied. "No car chases for me."

Trina smiled and while Andre said "Good luck tonight and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Like potentially knock up someone?" Tori questioned curiously. Trina and Andre blushed heavily which caused Tori to smirk as she put on a pair of gold stud earrings.

* * *

"Cat, there is no way I am wearing this dress…"

Jade stood in front of Cat's mirror, wearing a strapless satin Charming Sweetheart Dark Green Dress with Split on the left side of the dress that showed her bare leg, dark green lipstick and a pair of gold earrings.

"Why? You look very beautiful in it," Cat said with wide eyes.

"Yeah but this seems a little much. Especially for Vega," Jade said. Despite liking the look and wanting to look stunning to Vega, she had the image of a badass to maintain and this made her feel…Soft.

She didn't like the feeling.

"Don't worry about that," Cat said before the Cat's phone began to ring.

_(When the working day is done  
Girls just wanna have fun  
Yeah, girls just wanna have f-)_

Cat answered the phone and said "Hello Hello? Oh Hi Tori!"

Jade's heart began to thumb against her chest.

"Oh goodie! I'll let her know to come out. Have fun tonight," Cat chirped before she looked to Jade and said "Tori is outside waiting."

Jade looked back at the image before her and frowned.

"Well…I guess this will have to do," Jade said to herself before she walked past Cat and said "I'll see you after the date."

"Hmmm….Maybe," Cat said with a wink.

Jade stared at Cat's mischievous smirk for a moment and walked out her room, down the stairs and out of the house and down the walkway sat Tori Vega, who leaned against her car beneath the street light, showing her Tori's change in style.

Jade had never felt so nervous at the sight of a date before. Not even Beck caused the large amount of butterflies that were fluttering about in her stomach. _'It's only Vega…'_ Jade told herself within her head, albeit with a weaker voice as she approached Vega until she stood in front of her.

Despite being slightly shorter than Vega, Jade felt small as the other girl looked at her. Jade was used to being the big badass in the city but now she felt like a small bunny compared to Vega, who looked at her with hungry eyes and a large grin.

Vega twirled a strand of her hair with her index finger and said with a low, husky tone "I always thought you were attractive you know but now…You look good enough to eat."

"W-Wa…" Jade attempted to get out as her cheeks began to redden. "Why don't you take a picture? it'll last longer," Jade bite back but instead of making Tori stop, a smirk appeared on the other girl's face.

"I intend to later tonight," Vega replied with a confident tone in her voice.

Jade's mouth dried and her heart beat quickened at Tori's words but Jade also felt arousal from the words.

_'Wow…This Vega is so different from the Vega I knew…This is really dangerous,'_ Jade thought as she swallowed and let out a soft breath.

Vega pushed herself off the car and opened the passenger side door for her and said "We better get going. Don't want to be late."

_'Say something you fucking idiot!'_ Jade screamed inside her head but she was unable to let out the words she wanted. She simply got into the car and moments later, Tori got into the driver's side and drove off.

* * *

After twenty minutes of driving, the pair found themselves in front a large two story, white-stone building with two large bay windows on each side of the walls of the first floor, where Jade could see the various people talking or munching away at their food.

Jade then felt Vega's hand press against the curve of her back as she opened the cobalt blue door that held three glass panes that covered the majority of the right side of the door and held it open for Jade to enter.

Jade nodded and walked into the restaurant and was surprised at how cozy it felt.

The walls were Charcoal Gray in color with a pair of wall lanterns on each wall, each one with a square design with a cylinder glass in the middle of the square where a single light bulb sat but the light bulb wasn't bright.

It seemed to cast a soft glow onto the room, further adding to the cozy atmosphere Tali felt.

Jade then took notice of the tables and chairs were made of cherry wood but on top of the tables were royal blue placemat and napkins, with one royal blue napkin being folded in the pair of wine glasses to make the napkins look like a flower.

"Nice ain't it?" Vega whispered into her ear, which made Goosebumps form on Jade's body while the pair walked towards the maître d' stand where a bald man with salt-and-pepper goatee and a simple black suit stood.

"Welcome to Eternity," The man said with a smile. "Do you have a reservation."

"Yes, for Vega-West Vega said.

The man nodded glanced down at his book then nodded. "Welcome to Eternity ladies," he said before he motioned for the pair to follow him. The pair followed the man up the steps to the steps to the second floor, which looked similar to the first floor and just as cozy. The man led them to a seat by the window and said "The waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Vega said kindly with a nod of her head.

The man nodded back and walked away as Vega held out the chair for Jade, who sat down in it. Vega then pushed her chair in then walked to her own chair and sat down in her across from her.

"Wow…When you said a small restaurant, I didn't think it would have looked so cozy, you know?" Jade said, finally able to find her words after so long.

"Good thing I looked into it and decided to dress the part," Vega replied with a grin on her face.

"T-This is all so strange…" Jade admitted. "If you told me a week ago that I'd be sitting across from you, with me being the nervous one, I would have decked you in the face."

"Nervous? Why?" Vega asked. "I don't bite unless you ask me to."

Jade blushed a bit and said "That's why…Y-You were never so forward before. You seemed to shirk away from anything close to attraction and trip over yourself when you did do something."

"I had a part to play," Vega said. "No one expected me to be a fighter like this but here I am…back to what I feel comfortable with. I know it'll take some time for you to see me other than what my mask allowed you to see. So tonight, I want you to really see me…All of me."

Vega paused as her grin turned into a seductive smirk. "And hopefully by the end of the night, I get to see all of you."

* * *

Rain: And the date has begun. What will happen in the next chapter? Only one way to find out!

Tori: See you then.


	11. Chapter 11

Rain: Hey guys! Rain here and I'm back with a brand new chapter. So we are nearing the end of what I dub "The Return" Arc. Once I finish with that, I'm going to list this as complete (Temporary of course because the story is far from done) then work on a more…Different Jori Fanfiction. I already have a plot for it and I will certainly leave a sneak peek for you guys so let's start the show!

* * *

**Beneath the Mask  
Chapter Eleven**

"Idiot!"

Chloe flinched and looked away from her mother, who paced back and forth in front of her. "I pulled every string I had to get you out of that situation and instead of thanking me, you go head first into it again with this Vega child."

"I had to, she attacked me," Chloe muttered.

"After you attacked her little freaky Goth friend," her mother said. "I have a campaign to assist your father in. It's bad enough that you insist on playing MMA fighter but you get yourself into this mess again? Give me one good reason why I should lend my top bodyguards to you."

"Mother…You weren't there to feel the impacts of her fists," Chloe explained. "When she hit me, there was much malice behind each blow…You know I can take a punch but it felt like she was going to kill me. If she brings that much malice come Sunday…She could outright kill me and admittedly…She has every right to…"

"Is that guilt?" Her mother questioned. Chloe was surprised that her mother caught it. Despite her cockiness and self-assured image, Chloe was never able to fully get over what she had did to Victoria a few years ago.

Despite playing her like a fiddle, she did genuinely care for her.

It was Shelby that was the problem.

It was always Shelby…

"Chloe Maxine Hale, we do not suffer guilt. We rise above it. Haven't I taught you that?" Her mother asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're right mother," Chloe said with a deep breath, putting a smirk on. "So, can I borrow your bodyguards to protect myself for Victoria's defeat on Sunday?"

"Very well…If anything changes, you shall tell me and remember, if anything happens…" Her mother drifted off.

"You knew nothing about it," Chloe recited softly. Her mother nodded and left the room, leaving Chloe in the large living room alone. She pulled out her phone and after dialing a few numbers, she put the phone up to her ear and said "Hey Beck…I want to talk to you about something? You wanna go out tonight?"

* * *

The dinner between Jade and Tori was going swimmingly. Jade seemed to snap out of whatever nervous state she was in and was back to herself but Tori could sense there was still a hint of something still in Jade.

Somehow, they had gotten onto the topic of Shelby and Jade told her how that was the turning point for Jade to look deeper into her past.

Tori didn't know how to feel about this honestly.

Shelby and Tori were best friends and rivals but a lot of things were said between them and none of those things were something Tori could forgive Shelby for.

"So Shelby and Cat? That's interesting," Tori said with a frown on her face.

"What? You worried about Cat? She's a big girl. She can handle herself," Jade replied.

"I'm not worried Cat. Beneath that bubblegum pop and sweetness, she's still tough. I mean, considering her life and the stuff she tells us, she has to be. The problem is, Shelby doesn't relationships seriously," Tori explained. "Did Shelby tell you she entered a relationship with Carly Shay after their fight?"

"What? Seriously?" Jade asked with surprise.

"Yeah, but she didn't take the relationship for granted and they broke up," Tori asked. "Only reason I knew about it was because Carly found my number in an attempt to reach Shelby. We still talk often enough."

"I never knew that…" Jade said.

"With that said, if anyone is going to make her take a relationship seriously, it would be Cat," Tori added with a grin on her face.

"You think so?" Jade asked.

"Like I said, Cat is one of the toughest girls I know and if she managed to somehow get under Shelby's skin enough for them to make out, I think she will," Tori replied.

Jade nodded in thought before a sly grin appeared on her face. "So how long have you been into girls?"

"Whew, for a long while," Tori replied with a laugh. "Wanna know how I found out?"

"How?" Jade asked.

"It's a twofer. Rachel Weisz from the The Mummy and then later, Lucy Lawless from Xena. Those two caused me endless wet dreams," Tori replied with a laugh.

"I gotta say, two beautiful women…But that still begs the question…Why did you go after guys? I mean, Beck, your ex-boyfriend that showed up…You kissed him when he was with Cat," Jade said.

Tori let out a sad sigh and said "After everything that went down with Chloe, I wanted to distance myself from who I was. I forced myself to fit into that valley girl mess that you met…I went so far to do things I found unpleasant…" Tori balled up her fist and said "I was weak to try and force myself to wear a mask that hid who I really was…"

Tori then let out a small laugh and said "One of the things Shelby was right about…"

"Don't beat yourself up Vega," Jade told her with a frown. "People do shit like that all the time. Hide the better part of themselves to fit into a certain crowd. Whether it is sex, gender, religion, the works. Hell, you aren't the only one at this table that tried to force themselves to fit into a mold."

"Really?" Tori asked.

"You know what? Fuck it. Since we're talking about masks, I might as well get some shit off my chest about you," Jade said. "And don't fucking say anything until I'm done, got it?"

Tori zipped her mouth shut and gave her a grin.

"Okay…" Jade said to herself with a sharp exhale. "So as you know, when you came to HA, I was with Beck and I sincerely loved him. He was my first boyfriend and sure, he was lousy in some areas like letting women flirt with him or being a cow at times but he was my cow…But then you waltzed into our school."

"I…I didn't hate you for how you met Beck. I hated you because from the minute I saw you, I was attracted to y-you," Jade admitted as a cute blush appeared on her face. "I don't know if it was your smile, your generous attitude at the time or what but I felt myself drawn to you and I hated you for it."

Tori remained silent at this to let Jade continue on.

"That feeling only grew worse the more we interacted. The way you moved, the way you sang, the way your eyes twinkled when you laughed at some horrible joke. The way you would smile when you were truly happy….Despite me hating it, I wanted to see nothing more than that for the rest of my life….But you know what makes it worse? Despite how cruel I could be to you, you were always nice and loyal to me. I did my fucking best to push you away as hard and as violently as possible and yet I was cursed with feeling all gooey inside whenever you smiled at me or held me when I was sad. You made me question who I was when I thought I knew so I doubled down on my relationship with Beck until we broke up and I tripled down on hating you but do you know what made me realize that I was in the wrong for it all?"

"What?" Tori asked softly.

"The first was Cat," Jade replied softly. "…when you were missing, I was trying to keep myself as disconnected from you as possible. I didn't want to worry about you despite knowing deep inside that I was. When I told Cat that you were a grown woman, she snapped at me. She reminded me that you were the one that was always there for me when I was broken after breaking up with Beck for good…"

"And the second thing that made me realize that I couldn't fight this anymore was our little spat after your fight. I was angry and hurt that you pushed me away and despite that being the push for me to get more involved…You were right…I was a complete bitch to you. You were nothing but kind and caring while I unfairly lashed out at you because of my own feelings for you when you didn't even know about them. I treated you lower than dirt because of my own insecurities…."

"If I was in your shoes, I would've said the exact same things you did to me that day…What I'm trying to say is that instead of owning up to my feelings for you, I forced myself to remain with Beck until that crashed and burned, I forced myself to hate you all because I was too afraid to just be honest with you and tell you that I liked you and I forced myself to deny what I wanted from jump..."

"Jade…" Tori whispered.

"I am fucking screw up a lot of the time," Jade admitted with a laugh. "I tend to close up at times and be a jerk at other times but there is some sort of goodness in here," Jade tapped her chest where her heart rested. "But I want to be upfront with you while my heart is bleeding out. Vega…I really like you and I'm pretty sure you like me too so um…Do you want to give us a shot?"

Tori tilted her head in thought with a growing smirk. "You are the most stubborn, big headed, mean girl I had ever met and you have caused me frustration I had never felt and yet, everything you said about me, I felt the same about you. I tried so hard to keep that side of me behind the mask I sculpted but you were bringing that out of me again…"

"I did?" Jade asked.

"Yes…I tried to look demure and frail but you kept bringing back who I was and I was equally frustrated and yet drawn to you because of it," Tori explained. "All I wanted for the longest time was to pin you again the wall and kiss you."

"How forward…" Jade said with a blush on her face, along with a teasing smirk.

"You kept pushing and pushing that even if Chloe didn't show up, this was going to happen and in a way, I'm glad she did because if she didn't, we would fight our feelings and each other and it would've been a big ass mess and I'm sure a lot more drama….You're right. I like you. I like you a lot despite your dumbass trying to screw things up so to answer your question, I want t-"

A familiar laugh reached Tori's ears, which caused her to stiffen.

There was no fucking way….

"Wow, and here I thought I wouldn't see you until Sunday."

Tori turned around to see Chloe and Beck behind them, both of them dressed up. Tori scowled in annoyance while Jade let out an audible groan of "Oh come on!"

* * *

Rain: Yep, so things are being escalated for the end game. What will happen next? Well, only one way to find out!

Jade: I am going to murder!


	12. News

Hello everyone. My name is Blues and I want to talk.

So, my cousin Rain, the one who made this fic and wrote it until he lost a major chapter for this fic which crushed him to the point of abandoning this story, originally wanted to delete this fic but since he gave me the reigns to this FF account, I decided to read it. Unlike Rain, I grew up with Victorious and I really like this fic so I will be continuing it. However, I will be writing my own version as I feel this version is lacking something.

So that means this vision of "Beneath the Mask" is discontinued but I will be having my own version coming up. That one will have some similarities with this one but there will be some big differences however, the JORI endgame will be the same. I will also be writing a short little JORI angst fic called **Bleed For Me** so look for that one as well!

As for this version, I will be keeping it up so for those who like it so you guys can keep reading it but trust me, you guys will enjoy the new version very much. So, until then, watch out for **Bleed for Me** and **Beneath the Mask: A Darker Shade of Brown**!


End file.
